The invention is directed at a multiway valve for sanitary fittings. The problem frequently arises with sanitary fittings that the water leaving a mixing valve must be switched to different outlets. Such multiway valves are frequently fitted into the fittings or are installed as separate fittings. They are e.g. used for switching over head showers, lateral showers or hand-operated showers. Frequently the known multiway valves take up a large amount of space.
The problem of the invention is to provide a multiway valve for sanitary fittings, which requires a limited amount of space and which can be easily operated.